Surprises
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Tyler was always full of surprises. With one life-changing moment between him and Nikki, he's about to show her why. Tyler/Nikki one-shot.


**"Surprises"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dog With A Blog or any of the characters. "Dog With A Blog" and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I was in a total writing mood, I figured I'd treat everyone with an another Tyler/Nikki fic! Only this time, it's a nice little drabble. I hope that the rest of you will like it as I will! Enjoy!**

* * *

It looked really sunny around Pasadena, and so far, it was a perfect date time for both Tyler James and Nikki Ortiz. The two lovebirds were on their three-year anniversary, and what better way to celebrate than just a usual walk in the town's local park? After all, it was Tyler's entire treat. He was just a darned romantic when it came to his relationship with the latina.

As Nikki was kicking back on the park porch, her boyfriend came out of nowhere with what seemed to be two glass bowls of delicious ice cream sundaes.

"There ya go, a chocolate drizzled ice cream sundae for you," Tyler smirked. "And a double chocolate fudge brownie for me! Sweetness!"

"Ooh Tyler, you know how to please a senorita." She giggled.

"Hey, I do what I can." He winked.

"You sure do." She winked back.

From there, the two immediately dig into their respectable sundaes. The taste that the two craved was undeniable. It was like sinking into a creamy world of goodness in ice-cream form.

"Ohhhh maaaaan, it's like a party in my mouth!" Tyler said with her mouth open.

"More like a fiesta in my mouth!" Nikki said, nodding with Tyler's statement. "I could eat this for a lifetime."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tyler shrugged. "I can eat the whole thing in less than 15 seconds."

"Yeah, right." She snickered. "I can eat it waaaaaay faster than that."

But suddenly, the two shot a mischevious glare at one another. Somewhere around the atmosphere, western-themed background music started to play. It sounded like the kind of music that Clint Eastwood would approve of. Nikki's statement suddenly caught Tyler's interest just like that. It almost sounded like some sort of challenge the Latina threw.

"Is that a challenge?" Tyler raised her eyebrow.

"Only if you want it to be." She smirked vengefully.

They both narrowed their eyes at one another. For comedic effect, a tumbleweed started rolling through the park, adding in suspense for the two lovebirds. They could feel both of their hands clenching onto their spoons. It was almost like if both Tyler and Nikki were daring one another into racing against each other. They could feel the adrenaline happen between them in an instant. They didn't want it to go down, but in a strange way...

...

...

...

...

...it did!

Just like that, both Tyler and Nikki began chewing and gobbling into their ice cream sundaes in break-neck speed. Tyler decided to go into his face-into-bowl technique, while Nikki had decided to go for the old-fashioned spoon to ice cream strategy. Their little ice cream eating contest managed to creep out the rest of the visitors, who started leaving Sumner Park one-by-one.

So far, the competition was intense and unstoppable.

That was until Nikki caught something in her throat, which managed to make her choke! Tyler on the other hand, kept on engorging morsel after morsel until his bowl was now all but empty.

"BOOYAH!" Tyler screamed in victory. "I WIN! I KNEW I COULD BEAT YOU! CHOKE ON THAT!"

"Tyler... I'm choking...!" Nikki said, turning a bit blue.

"You got that right, Nikki!" Tyler smirked at her again. "I'm still undefeated in the ice-cream eating contest! Wanna go again?"

"I SAID I'M CHOKING!" Nikki screamed.

However, Tyler finally realized what went wrong with the situation.

"OH CRAP!" Tyler reacted in shock, "DON'T WORRY, NIKKI! I'LL GET IT OUT!"

Feeling panicky and hesistant, Tyler managed to grab Nikki by the waist and thrust, trying to pull off a perfect Heimlich. Suddenly, Nikki started changing colors from blue to purple in a matter of time. Of course, it would be only seconds later until she died, but Tyler wasn't gonna let his favorite woman die on him. He wanted to save her no matter what.

And after few thrusts...

...

...

...

...Nikki managed to spit something out of her throat.

Luckily, she caught what seemed to be a golden brass object in her hands. When she looked down at it, she immediately gasped in surprise.

"Tyler, is this...?" She replied.

"Yes, it actually is." Tyler chuckled.

Nikki suddenly was at a loss for words. She didn't know how to react to this news. Was Tyler gonna do what she thought he would do? She didn't know. She needed to know this from her boyfriend.

"I... I don't know what to say." Nikki said, feeling a bit breathless.

"You're right." Tyler nodded, "But I do."

Just like that, Tyler managed to grab Nikki's hand in a single caress. And then, in a picture-perfect moment, the ladykiller went down on one knee carefully. Looking up at the breathless Nikki, Tyler displayed a perfect smile, and told her these life-changing words:

"Nikki Ortiz, will you marry me?"

Nikki had already dreamed of this moment for so long. In her life spanning 19 years so far, she never imagined she'd hear Tyler speak those magical words. She heard them close to home that Nikki started tearing up in joy.

There were no words. Well, for Nikki, she managed to respond with one single word:

"Yes!"

Delighted to hear her answer, Tyler managed to take that ring and slide it inside Nikki's index finger.

And it all ended with a sweet, perfect kiss. And it didn't matter that their face was sticky one bit. To both the lovebirds, it felt amazing, it felt like ecstacy, and it felt like eternal heaven to one another. This transformation between the two was now complete.

Today, they were just Tyler James and Nikki Ortiz, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Now they were Tyler James and Nikki Ortiz, husband and wife.

As the two hugged, Nikki managed to whisper into Tyler's ear in a sweet way:

"You're definitely full of surprises."

And as he hugged back, Tyler managed to whisper some words of his own:

"Yeah, I definitely am..."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure Tyler had this idea planned out from the get-go. It sucks that they broke up, because they had a lot of chemistry on the show. Hopefully, somewhere in the distant future, Tylikki will reign once more. I'll still ship them no matter what. Anyway, send some feedback if you can, Tylikki fans. WINNING!**


End file.
